Esto es Amor
by K.mogami
Summary: Kyoko decide abrir su corazón por al lo que podría ser amor, pero que consecuencias tendrá ella y Ren al descubrir esos sentimientos?.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es Amor**

Este fanfic comienza desde el término del capito 200 de Skip Beat…

Cabe señalar que los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura

Se quedo perplejo, sin palabras al ver esa escena.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con Ren, pero nunca pensó que algo pasaba con el corazón de Kyoko.

**-Lo siento, se feliz nuevamente** – Caín abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeña hermana (aunque en ese momento, Setsu no estaba, solo era Kyoko quien abraza a Setsu no era Caín ni Ren...) mientras le decía estas palabras a su oído, pero no ese no era un abrazo fraternal, sino no un fuerte abrazo entre un hombre arrepentido frente a la mujer que más ama. Y eso es lo que vio el presidente Lory, pero no además pudo notar que Kyoko estaba presente y no Setsu y en ese momento ella estaba experimentando ese sentimiento que ella misma había dicho que había perdido.

Mientras la abrazaba, una corriente le recorría todo su cuerpo, no sabía que era esa sensación exactamente, pero a ella le agradaba.

La suelta lentamente, ella se siente algo extasiada, ya había comprendido, que aquel hombre fue capaz de abrir todos candados.

Caín, le toca la mejilla y roza sus labios con sus dedos, nota en su mirada algo más que la pasión de Setsu por su hermano y en un acto de posesión, sin más la besa delante todo el mundo, sin importar que fueran "hermanos".

El presidente Lory ya no solo estaba atónito, sino sorprendido, no por el beso, sino porque Kyoko, su pequeña, aquella que no podía amar, estaba respondiendo ese beso, aunque solo era un roce de labios, sabía perfectamente que ella siendo Kyoko no sería capaz de responder, o al menos eso parecía.

De pronto, se hacen consciente de que lo que sucedía ahí, Mursame-San tenia la boca abierta mirando el incesto, Manaka-chan tenía los ojos desorbitado por tal escena, el director no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aun que pensó "realmente fue Kyoko-chan la que le hizo esa marca del cuello", y el Presidente Lory de cierta forma sonreirá y saltaba por dentro, pero estaba preocupado a la vez ya que eso pondría en juego muchas cosas, y no solo por la película y los hermanos Heel, sino porque Kyoko estaba comenzando a Amar, aunque aun ella no se diera cuenta.

**-Nii-san, no quiero que vuelvas a tener contacto con el hámster**- Caín la miro y solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras ella le daba una mirada asesina a Manaka-chan, quien se asusto verdaderamente.

Mursame-San quien vio toda esa escena aun estaba atónito por ese incesto que ese horrible hombre sometía a su pequeña hermana, no obstante ese deseo por Setsu había aumentado aun más y cada vez ya no le era tan indiferente.

Mientras que en un estudio de grabación, estaba el Demonio Deva, quien seguía demasiado molesto porque aun no había podido averiguar nada de Kyoko a pesar de que se había tragado su orgullo y había ido personalmente al Darumaya al día en la mañana siguiente.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Buenas Tardes, busco a Mogami –San –** preguntaba mientras entraba al restaurant, en eso Okami-San quien era quien estaba en ese momento, no lo reconoció de manera inmediata.

**-Oh, buenas tardes- **lo miraba maravillada, el a pesar de todo era un chico muy apuesto

**- Buenas Tardes, busco a Mogami- San, la podría llamar por favor- ** le decía con una sonrisa muy amplia, su plan era dejarla sin habla al verlo tan temprano por la mañana, así ella lo tendría presente durante el resto del día.

**- Kyoko- chan no se encuentra, estará ausente un par de días – **le decía algo seria, estaba comenzado a recordar donde es que había visto ese rostro antes.

**- ehh? Y a qué hora salió?- ** pregunto de manera insistente, ya que era muy temprano.

**-Kyoko-chan no llego a dormir, aviso que tendría que estar fuera una semana por un nuevo trabajo- **le decía seriamente, acaba de recordar quién era, ese chico era Fuwa Sho y aunque aun no tenía muy clara la relación que ambos tenían ya que Kyoko no le había hablado a profundidad de que había pasado entre ellos, sabía que él representa dolor para ella. **– Lo que si me extraña es que no se llevo nada de ropa- ** Le dijo con cierto tono algo burlesco y al parecer eso había funcionado ya que el chico abrió los ojos como plato.

**-Me tengo que ir , gracias por su información- ** salió alma que lleva el diablo del restaurant y se dirigía al auto, donde estaba su manager, ella aun no había entendido porque él se había levantado tan temprano para ir a aquel lugar.

** -"como que no llego a dormir, y que significa eso que se va por una semana y no se lleva ropa, maldita mujer, Kyoko, me estas volviendo loco!"- **pensaba mientras subía al auto, después de que se había levantado tan temprano para ir a aquel lugar solo para verla ya que estaba preocupado por ella, aunque se había dado el tiempo de investigar donde vivía desde hace un par de días.

**-Sho, que te pasa, porque vienes así?- **Le preguntaba Shouko-San al ver la cara de demonio que traía.

**-Nada- **le respondí de forma cortante **-Shouko-san, antes de ir a la agencia, debo ir a otro lugar. ** Así que le indico donde irían, **- Chofer por favor llévenos a LME- ** La manager lo miro de forma atónita, que significa todo eso?, pero no fue capaz de preguntarle ya que estaba en modo demonio.

Una vez fuera de LME, Sho se bajo e iba caminando hecho un demonio, cuando de repente se detuvo ya que vio al manager de Tsuruga Ren, pero no lo vio con él, eso hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par ante la posibilidad de que Kyoko y Tsuruga estuvieran juntos, agito la cabeza, y desecho la idea, como podrían estar juntos ese par, se rio por dentro como si eso jamás podría ser posible ya que el sabía que Kyoko era una chica decente y no sería capaz de quedarse con un hombre solo. En eso reanudo la marcha y ya estando dentro, todas las mujeres se volteaban a verlo y pedirle un autógrafo, ya que después de todo el era el Idol musical del momento. Con dificultad llego hasta la recepción y pidió información de Kyoko, no obstante justo en ese momento pasaba el Presidente Lory con una caravana egipcia y al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña le llamo la atención y se sorprendió a quien vio, junto al presidente estaba Yashiro, quien sabía perfectamente que la presencia de él en ese lugar no era para nada bueno.

El chico al ver ese espectáculo quedo impresionado con las extravagantes vestimentas, y saliendo de su asombro, se presento muy formalmente, indicando que era Fuwa Sho y quería saber el paradero de Kyoko. Ya sabía Yashiro que algo bueno no iba a suceder de todo eso, pero el presidente Lory, quien sabía quien era aquel chico en la vida de su pequeña, lo miro y le sonrió de medio lado.

**-Kyoko-chan se encuentra realizando una tarea de la sección LoveMe junto con Tsuruga Ren, y no volverán hasta dentro de una semana- ** le dijo el presidente, Yashiro lo miro atónito antes estas palabras pero se le paso muy rápido al ver la cara de eso chico que estaba totalmente descompuesta, **-"te lo mereces por hacer sufrir a nuestra Kyoko-chan- **pensó Yashiro.

Sho no fue capaz de responder nada, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el auto donde lo esperaba su manager, esta al verlo así le dijo **– Sho, que paso, dime que paso, porque vienes con esa cara, viste a Kyoko?, maldita sea Sho dime que paso, porque vienes así- **le preguntaba su manager pero él no respondía nada, y ella dejo de preguntar ya que ni siquiera la miraba, hasta que llegaron a la agencia y desde que llegaron el estaba un hecho un demonio.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK**

En eso, Sho mira a su manager, y se le ocurre una idea, cambia la cara a la de un seductor y se acerca a ella, y le dice **– Shouko- san tiene muchos contactos en este medio no?- ** ella lo miraba atentamente, aunque ya sabía hacia donde iba esa pregunto, ella le contesto **– a que se debe esa pregunta Sho-** el chico se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había percatado que le pedia algo, así que uso la táctica de ojos de cachorro y le dijo **–Shouko-san por favor averigua donde se están quedando Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko si?- **su mirada era tan tierna que Shouko no puedo evitar decirle que haría lo posible para saber esa información, pero no estaba segura de poder conseguirla, de repente entendió porque Sho estaba así, y de cierta forma le dio pena.

Setsu, se había ido junto con Caín al camerino a que le sacaran el maquillaje, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que ya habían terminado con su hermano y este la miraba atentamente.

En eso él se para y la toma de la mano, **-Setsu ven conmigo- ** ella se levanta sin protestar y salió detrás de el, sin saber hacia dónde. Ese olor que dejaba, si bien no era Tsuruga Ren, sino Caín, ambos emitían un olor tan excitante como abrumador.

**-Nii-san, donde vamos?- **le pregunto su sexy hermanita, el la miro y le sonrió de medio lado, algo que no era propio de Caín, sino del emperador de la noche, ella se sorprendió pero él le respondió **– solo confía en mí y sígueme- ** y de pronto se esfumaron de la vista de todos.

Continuara…


	2. Odette

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los Reviews que me llegaron…

Karito, Yuukychan, VeroCorpse y Allerya-Sama les agradezco por sus comentarios, y esto es para ustedes y para los que también agregaron mi historia como favorito.

Quiero aclarar que asumí que el hombre que llega con el uniforme era el Presidente, puesto que en capitulo anterior decide averiguar qué pasaba con Ren.

Ya l s dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste

Capitulo 2

-Nii-san, me puedes decir por qué haces esto- Le decía Setsuka a su hermano, de la forma más seductora, una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada seductora (iba realmente como Setsu lo haría) aunque por dentro iba derretida, ya que Cain (aunque en ese momento era Ren) la llevaba tomada de la cintura muy junta a él.

-Simple, porque eres mía-le decía, aunque en el fondo se lo decía a Kyoko.

Después de salir del estudio, salieron rumbo al Centro Comercial, Kyoko iba con un caos en su cerebro, después de todo, muchos habían visto esa escena, entre ellos el Presidente, jamás olvidara la cara de asombro que él tenia cuando cruzaron las miradas después de ese pequeño beso.

Ren, iba con una lucha interna para no volver a tomar a Kyoko en sus brazos y volverla a besar después de la mirada que le había dado, ya había sido mucho que ella había aceptado ese beso, aunque aun no entendía, o no quería creer, porque ella no lo había rechazado, porque en ese momento no era Setsu, y él se había dado cuenta de ello.

Al llegar al centro comercial, no pasaban desapercibidos por ningún motivo, el con ese aspecto que realmente daba miedo, y ella que con ese caminar y ese aspecto tan seductor que todos los hombres se daban vuelta a verlos, y eso a Ren lo enojaba y cada vez fulminaba con su mirada a todo aquel que osaba mirarla mientras se dirigían a una tienda en especifico.

-Nii-san, porque estamos aquí- ella miraba realmente desconcertada, no entendía que hacia allí y menos con el… - Nii-san esta tienda es de lencería de mujeres-él se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos de fulminar a todo aquel que se atreviera a verla, que se había equivocado de tienda, aunque al ver aquellos conjuntos, no pudo evitar imaginar a Kyoko con esa ropa… aww aunque su cara no mostraba nada, internamente se sentía un pervertido.

Camino hasta la dependienta del local, a pesar que no era la tienda que quería, no podía echarse atrás, así que reunió todas las fuerzas para decir –Necesito la mejor ropa para mi amada novia-casi le dio un infarto cuando lo dijo, pero al mirar a Kyoko, esta estaba roja, pero era un rojo que nunca había visto, algo mas allá que la comparación con un tomate, tenía ganas de reír, pero no podía bajo ningún motivo. Kyoko estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como plato, sus demonios se disparaban por todos lados, pero no dejaría que la viera así, aunque esa palabra había cambiado algo en ella, la hizo feliz, así que decidió volver a ser Setsu, se repuso de inmediato y le dijo – Así que novia?-de la manera más seductora antes imaginada por Ren, y casi se le para el corazón al escucharla.

Setsu se acerco a la dependienta que la llamaba para mostrarle un conjunto que como Setsu le quedaría fantástico, un conjunto de encajes rojos con negro, otros negros con blanco y varios más, los cuales eran demasiado provocativos, Ren miraba la escena con los ojos abierto, a pesar de que estaba actuando como Setsu, al fin y al cabo era Kyoko quien estaba mirándose un espejo y probándose encima de su ropa aquellas prenda de la perdición.

-Te gusta este?-No podría creer que estaba diciendo eso, pero le mostraba un conjunto rojo con negro de encaje, cuya parte interior era tan diminuta que poco dejaría a la imaginación.

-Si es el que quieres, a mi me encantara, Setsu a ti lo que te coloques se te vera bien-lo dijo un Cain en modo Emperador de la Noche, estaba encantado al verla de esa forma, aunque si seguía así, pronto perdería el control.

-Tiene un novio muy valiente, no todos logran entrar como él, y pedir ropa para su novia, y menos dar su opinión señorita-Le decía la dependienta a una Kyoko toda ruborizada, ya que después de que le mostro la ropa a Ren, este había tomado el conjunto y un par mas y lo estaba cancelando.

-Ten Setsu- le entrega la bolsa con aquellas prendas, y la toma de la mano y salen de la tienda, -Muchas gracias-le decía a la dependienta que los despedía desde la entrada.

Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que visualizo la tienda que quería, Tiffany &Co., la joyería más famosa del mundo, se encamino hasta allá con ella aun tomados de la mano. Cuando entraron, el jefe de local, lo saludo muy amablemente, esto llamo la atención de Kyoko, pues no solo estaban en esa joyería, las joyas que habían ahí eran de ensueño, algo que jamás ella se imaginaria en tener en su vida, ya que por un par de aros tenía que pagar un millón de yenes, sino que al ingresar el jefe del local dejo de atender al cliente que en ese momento estaba ahí, para atenderlos.

-Kotoko-san, por favor puede seguir atendiendo a este joven-le decía el jefe a una joven que asentía muy tímidamente y toda sonrojada hacia joven, detalle que paso desapercibido por la pareja.

-Buenas Tardes Cain-san, ya tenemos listo su pedido-le decía el jefe mientras se acercaba a la pareja – Síganme por favor-mientras se dirigía hacia un mostrador opuesto de donde estaba anteriormente con aquel joven.

-Nii-san que hacemos aquí -le decía Setsu aun sorprendida por estar en ese lugar que parecía un cuento de hadas – Ya lo veras, Setsu-le decía una Cain emperador de la Noche.

- Aquí tiene-les decía el jefe de local mientras le acercaba una caja pequeña y otra alargada- Espero que sea de su agrado, seguimos sus instrucciones de diseño- le decía un orgulloso jefe de local.

-Setsu por favor cierra los ojos- ella lo miro con desconcierto, pero le hizo caso. De pronto sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello y una sensación de que colocaba algo en su cuello. –Abre tu ojos-le decía, mientras la giraba hacia un espejo, ella abrió los ojos y vio en su cuello un hermoso collar de plata que tenía un dije en forma de cisne, y el cual tenía incrustaciones similares a su piedra Corn.

- Eso no es todo, Setsu-le susurro al oído, y la giro, le tomo su mano derecha y le coloco un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de la misma piedra, ella ahora sí que no entendía nada, porque le estaba colocando ese anillo, porque le estaba dando ese collar, pero lo que confundió aun mas fue al ver que en la mano de él, tenía el mismo anillo – Qu..que sig..nifica e..e.. ?-le dijo titubiando.

-Esto es la prueba que tu eres solamente mía y que yo soy solo tuyo…Kyoko..-Le dijo susurrándole al oído, ella lo miro atónita.. sus demonios salían disparados de ella no entendían nada.. El la miraba con esa sonrisa y esa mirada de emperador de la noche que la derretía. El viendo que había quedado en un trance, porque sin darse cuenta se había salido de su papel y le había dicho Kyoko, y para que ella no siguiera en ese trance, la tomo de los hombro y la giro de nuevo hacia el espejo, y le dijo –Este collar no te recuerda a nada- para ver si la podía sacar de ese trance.

Ella al escuchar eso, se miro el collar y dijo muy alto, casi gritando:-Odette! -eso hizo sonreír a Ren (ya hacía rato que ambos habían dejado sus papeles) y la abrazo muy fuertemente y no pudo evitar besar esos labios aunque solo fueran un roce, aunque ella no lo rechazo para nada.

Pero al otro extremo de la tienda, esa frase, solo esa frase, hizo que el joven que estaba en ese momento girara de forma inmediata, quedando petrificado con la escena que estaba viendo en ese momento… No lo podía creer, en este mundo, solo existía una persona que era capaz de emocionarse al decir esa palabra, y esa era Kyoko, su Kyoko… Pero al mirar, esa chica, el aspecto de ella no era en lo más mínimo parecido a ella, esta chica emitía un aura de sensualidad única, pero esa aura era tan conocida, y ese chico que la besaba, realmente inspiraba miedo, pero le parecía familiar…. Hasta que ella se separo de él, y ese sonrojo, ese simple sonrojo de parte de ella, comprendió que era Kyoko y ese, ese tipo que estaba con ella debía ser… Ren…

No entendía como podía estar pasando eso… no lo entendía.. si bien en apariencia no eran ellos, el sabía perfectamente quienes eran, no entendía porque estaban de esa forma, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Shouko-San en la mañana..

**FLASBACK**

Un insistente Sho le hacía pucheritos en forma chibi a Shoko-san, pidiéndole la información que ella había obtenido del paradero de Kyoko..

- Sho, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido esta vez- le decía la manager a su representado, quien a pesar que no quería darle esa información porque temía que fuera a hacer algo imprudente, no podía negarse cuando Sho se comportaba como cachorrito.

-Shouko-san, te prometo que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien- le decía un Sho, que ni el mismo creía de donde habían salido estas palabras.

-Mi contacto me indico que la última vez que se vio a Kyoko fue subiendo a una camioneta que la llevo a este Hotel -le entrega un papel con la dirección – y desde entonces no lo han visto.

- Gracias Shouko-san-tomando su chaqueta, se levanto y salió del estudio, Shouko no trato de detenerlo, sabía que era inútil.

-"Si Kyoko realmente está ahí con, juro que los mato… aunque me causaría un gran dolor saber que ya no estoy en sus pensamientos… que estoy pensando… si hasta hace una par de días atrás ella me seguía diciendo que odiaba… jaja jamás saldré de su corazón… el lugar que ocupo en su corazón es mas grande.. si eso hare.. pero que le diré si llego ahí… ya se debo llegar con algo que realmente la sorprenda… si eso hare… jaja con eso seguiré siendo el número uno en su corazón"-pensaba mientras manejaba hacia el centro comercial, para comprar un collar de diamantes para Kyoko.. sabía que se compraba algo con forma de cisne ella quedaría impresionada.. Así fue como llego a la misma tienda donde ellos habían llegado..

**FIN FLASBACK**

Sho estaba mirando esa escena, y se había sumergido en su pensamiento, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ellos iban saliendo de la tienda, por lo cual se giro, compro el collar y salió corriendo tras ellos, pero de tal forma que no se dieran cuenta, ya que no lo habían reconocido antes, ya que iba a disfrazado para no ser reconocido, no obstante se veía realmente guapo y no pasaba desapercibido por las chicas…

Que hará Sho al descubrir quién era ese par… y lo peor que pasa por la cabeza de Ren y de Kyoko…


	3. Encuentro de sensaciones

****_Me emocione haciendo este capitulo, queria seguir, pero sino tenia que dejar para mas... por cierto ya leyeron el capitulo 201... no quiero hacer spoiler.. pero por que Nakamura nos hace sufrir.. Kamisama porque?_

_Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que recibi, nos saben lo bien que me hace ya que me dan animos con seguir con mi fanfic. Agradeciemtos a todos y espero que les guste._

_Antes de comenzar aclaro que esta es mi historia y los personajes le corresponde a Yoshiki Nakamura._

**Encuentro de sensaciones**

Cain, apuro de cierta forma el paso, ya que por alguna razón entendía que uno lo siguiera, pero porque el otro también?, que es lo que les pasa a estos dos… -**"Estamos siendo los hermanos Heel, aunque bueno después de lo que vio el estúpido de Fuwa no pensaría que somos hermanos, pero este perro del infierno, porque también esta acá?, al menos Kyoko no se ha dado cuenta… aun" **–

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando se separó de ella, sus ojos mostraban una luz diferente, algo que antes el no había visto en los esos ojos ámbar, sentía que lo miraban con amor.. pero de quien…Kyoko o Setsu.. Aunque ella llevaba lentes de contacto, él sabía de memoria de qué color son, pero esa expresión y seguida de un sonrojo que antes no había visto… era más allá de cuando Setsu se sonrojaba con Cain… era KYOKO!...

Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba extrañado, y bajo la cabeza de una forma muy tímida, algo que como Setsu no haría, **-"Por dios, me ha besado… no era Cain, aunque de cierta forma tampoco era Ren, pero porque he aceptado ese beso?, y lo peor es que me ha gustado! Oh no!-** Y fue cuando sintió que su caja estaba totalmente abierta y dispuesta a ser entregada a él. Lo miro nuevamente y cuando siento que la abrazaba fuertemente.

Cuando él el abrazo coloco su cabeza de cierta forma que miro al chico, que los miraba atónitos y con la boca abierta… aunque iba con unos lentes y un gorro, su forma de vestir y su porte eran solamente de una persona… Fuwa.. **-"Maldición… porque tenía que estar el aquí también, al parecer nos ha reconocido.. sino porque nos mira de esa forma.. tengo que llevarme a Kyoko antes que se nos acerque y nos arruine el momento"-**

Atentes que el chico saliera de su asombro por lo que estaba viendo, Ren tomo a Kyoko y salió con el porte y la agresividad de Cain, dándole una última mirada ya que aun no salía de ese trance, aprovecho de sacar a Kyoko, quien había vuelto a ser Setsu, o al menos eso aparentaba ser y salieron con rumbo a la salida del centro comercial. Pero cuando ya habían salido, se dio cuenta que Fuwa salió casi a los minutos y les llevaba una cierta distancia, pero nunca pensó que al mirar enfrente nuevamente iba a ver a Reino, que también estaba disfrazado, pero aunque este disimulaba más que Sho, el solo sentir como miraba a Kyoko se dio cuenta quien era a pesar de cómo iba vestida, miro a Kyoko y al parecer no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, ya que iba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Camino algo mas rápido, pero no quería levantar sospechas a Kyoko, ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta cuando salieron del Centro comercial.

Por otra parte Sho y Reino, se encontraron a la entrada del centro, se miraron con odio, pues a pesar que ambos estaban disfrazados… el odio era mutuo y se podían identificar en donde fueran, pero Sho al verlo, confirmo que esa chica era Kyoko… no había duda…

No entendía como ella podía ir vestida de esa forma, con el así y lo peor de todo que dejo que la besara sin más.. No se defendió al contrario estaba toda sonrojada en la joyería…**-"Maldita mujer"-**

Cuando estaban dispuestos a seguirlos, claro de forma separados, una ola de niños comenzó a entrar por las puertas del centro comercial como una gran manada. A ninguno le gustaba los niños, a Sho nunca le han gustado y a Reino porque tienen una aura demasiado pura para él, este acontecimiento de nunca acabar, le dio chance a que los hermanos se alejaran (aunque Cain, se dio cuenta de esa manada de niños que entraba al centro comercial justo después que salieron, lo sintió como una ayuda divina…), Cain soltó un suspiro que saco de trance a Kyoko para que volviera Setsu en todo su esplendor, (durante todo el trayecto Kyoko no hacía más que pensar en porque no había rechazado ese beso, que era lo que le pasaba, porque sentía que no lo podía mirar otra vez… que pasara cuando ya no sean los hermanos Heel, y peor aun cuando tenga que ver a Ren como Kyoko, habrá sido una actuación… pero porque entonces la llamo por su nombre… que era lo que ese hombre tenía en su cabeza..no lograba entender nada..hasta que sintió que ese hombre suspiro y se dio cuenta que hace mucho habían salido de la tienda, es mas no solo de la tienda, del centro comercial e iban en dirección al hotel donde estaban viviendo.. Así que mejor era que Setsu tomara su cuerpo).

–**Nii-san que fue eso?-** ella lo miro de lado.

**-Simplemente me doy cuenta lo hermosa que es mi hermanita y como aquellos hombres la miran, pero TU eres solamente para mi, cierto?-** le dijo, acercándose a su cara y con una cara de emperador de la noche..

**-Nii-san, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ningún hombre te llega a los talones, todos son una escoria de la humanidad, pero tú eres MI Nii-san… porque TU eres solamente mío, nee?- ** Le devolvió la mirada, pero esta vez se quedo sin palabra… ella estaba imitando su mirada… algo así como Setsu, la emperadora de la noche?, movió su cabeza mentalmente..

**- Siempre Setsu-** le dijo, no se dieron cuenta cuando entraron al Hotel, esa sería la última noche en ese lugar, ambos debían partir a fuera de Tokyo, pero él iba a Osaka por una sesión de fotos y ella tenía que grabar unas escenas de BOX-R en Hokkaido, aunque solo serian una semana.

Mientras en el centro comercial, Miroku, buscaba a Reino en el centro comercial, este estaba en el baño encerrado, ya que cuando se disponía a salir, un niña se le acerco porque no sabía dónde estaba su sensei, por lo cual al verlo, le toco la mano y este al sentir el contacto casi se murió, se limito a ver su mano que había sido tomada por la niña y en un acto que a pesar de no ser bruto, se soltó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño encerrándose en un cubículo tomando una cruz y colocándola como escudo y frotándola como sacando la escancia de la niña, cuando Miroku lo encontró, no pudo evitar reírse de el por la forma en la que se encontraba. **–Reino, pareces un pequeño chibi tierno llorando de esa forma- ** Cuando Reino, escucho que le dijo Chibi y tierno saliendo de la boca de su amigo, sintió que todo lo que la niña le había bloqueado volvía a él, lo miro de tal forma que Miroku sintió como los cuchillos de su mirada pasaban por lado de él, sintió el roce del filo.**.-Miroku, otra vez que vuelvas a decir eso, lo próximo que estaré haciendo es estar jugando con tu alma,-** a pesar que Miroku lo miro por un momento con algo de miedo, solo sonrió de lado y le dijo que se fueran porque tenían que preparar las canciones para su próximo concierto…

Sho por otra parte estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, ya había salido del centro comercial, y como ya tenía la dirección donde se supone se quedaban, iba caminando cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y vio que era Shouko-san, pero ignoro la llamada, volviendo a guardar su celular, pero al hacer eso, de pronto, sintió como si un el filo de un cuchillo rosara su espalda por la columna, haciendo girar inmediatamente, y nunca imagino verla tan enojada como en ese momento**-Shotaro-san, así que ignorando la llamada de tu manager, nee?-** se acerco con a él, de tal forma que este tomo su forma chibi y siento que realmente estaba enojada y por primera vez, el se sentía tan reducido por ella, **- Sho shoo shooko.-san como me encontraste? Que haces aquí?-** le preguntaba con algo de miedo, ella solo atino a tomarlo de la camisa y jalarlo a la avant que se encontraba esperándolo frente a la entrada del centro comercial. Una vez arriba del vehículo, le dijo muy molesta, **.Sho, se que estas enamorado de de Kyoko, pero eso no justifica que faltes a tus compromisos, no recuerdas que a las 3 pm teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto? Debemos estar en Hokkaido hoy en la noche para comenzar a grabar el MV, no puedes entender que TUS RESPONSABILIDADES ESTAN PRIMERO!- **Sho realmente se asusto al verla de esa forma, pero cuando quiso replicar por lo de estar enamorado de Kyoko, Shouko-san se limito a mirarlo de tal forma, que si él decía una palabra le cortaría la cabeza, solo atino a hacer una mueca y acatar, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de esa parejita besándose, él sabía que era ella,.. aunque se veía de esa forma, tenía que ser ella.

En LME, llegaba un Presidente feliz, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el edificio, y de cierta forma hacía temblar a los empleados, eso vio a Yashiro-San y Sawara-San, se acerco y les pidió muy sonriente que fueran a su oficina, los hombres lo miraron extraño al principio por el uniforme que llevaba, pero un susto enorme cuando le vieron su sonrisa. Ya en su oficina y con ambos personajes sentados frente a él, cuál de los dos más nerviosos, -**Necesito que entreguen los itinerarios de Mogami-kun y de Ren, de las próximas 3 semanas-** ambos hombres se miraron extrañados por aquella petición, pero conociendo al presidente, este se traía algo entre manos, Yashiro fue el primero que le dio el reporte al presidente, pues este siempre cargaba la agenda de Ren- **Que interesante Yashiro, así que mañana Ren sale fuera de Tokyo-** miraba a la agenda de una forma muy peculiar, por otro lado, Sawara-san volvía de su oficina con una hoja con el calendario de Setsu. **–Presidente, aquí tiene el horario de Mogami-san, por el momento solo está con las grabaciones de BOX-R y con "ese trabajo", aunque mañana parte a Hokkaido por BOX-R-** Le decía un temeroso gerente de talentos de LME.

**-Yashiro-san, Sawara- san, vero que ambos viajan mañana, por lo cual necesito que ambos los llamen mañana a primera hora, indicándoles que se presentes sin ninguna escusa, veo que ambos sales después del medio día, así que-** ….. y en eso se dio media vuelta y les indicó con la mano que se fueran con la mano. **–Así que esta será su última noche como los hermanos Heel…me pregunto cómo se verán mañana a la cara ese par… jejeje - ** lo siguiente que hizo el presidente e hizo un par de llamadas.

Yashiro-san y Sawara-san, no entendían muy bien, pero tendrían que obedecer al presidente, así que lo único que hicieron fue despedirse y cada uno se marcho a hacer sus pendientes.

Setsu y Cain, ya estaba en la habitación, el había entrado a bañarse y ella está cocinando la cena…

Mientras ella estaba en la cocina, no podía sacarse la imagen del beso, lo pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que fue interrumpida por el cerrojo abriéndose de la puerta del baño, Cain salió solo con los pantalones puestos, con el torso desnudo y con la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza mientras se secaba su cabello…

-**Setsu, ve a bañarte yo termino la cena-**le decía de forma extrañamente dulce viniendo de Cain, **-Aun no esta lista la cena-** le reprocho.. Pero no alcanzo a terminar de decir eso cuando había terminado de prepararla… solo recordó cuando comenzó pero como estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando termino la cena, un suspiro dejo salir de resignación- **Ok, voy bañarme, mientras termínate de secar tu cabello nii-san.- **El se acerca a ella de tal forma que sus rostros están a escasos centímetros… ella se sonrojo a tal punto que se fue corriendo al baño. Cain/Ren solo la mira con una sonrisa triunfal y una mirada del emperador de la noche.

-**"Kyoko baka"-** Se decía mentalmente mientras se miraba al espejo… en eso vio la cadena que le había dado Cain..o Ren… sacudía su cabeza mentalmente..**-"Es tan hermosa Odette"-** en el momento recordó la frase que le dijo al oído… aunque no quería creerlo no Cain diciéndole… si definitivamente era Ren.. Le dijo Kyoko… esto hacia que cada vez mas no entendiera que pasaba por su corazón y en el de ella… no quería aceptar que se había enamorado… se quito la ropa con cuidado dejando a "Odette" en un lugar seguro. Coloco su ropa en la lavadora y se metió en la ducha… Termino su ducha.. Busco la toalla… pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había toalla… y su ropa estaba en la lavadora...**-"Mierda que hago…no puedo pedirle una..Pero no me puedo quedar acá toda la noche"..** Resignada a su suerte no tuvo más remedio que gritarle a su "hermano", pero ese no respondió.. le grito tres veces más pero aun no respondía, cuando se resigno que tendría que asomarse a la puerta, salió de su ducha, pero como estaba toda mojada casi se resbala… haciéndole perder el equilibrio.. Pego un grito que espanto a Ren.. quien estaba inseguro de entrar pero al escucharla entro sin pensarlo más y alcanzo a sujetarla, cuando tomo conciencia que estaba toda desnuda no pudo evitar mirarla a lo que Kyoko estaba roja como tomate y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que abrazarlo para evitar que la viera, pero esto hizo que el roce de la piel de ambos se hiciera algo demasiado agradable y excitante para ella, y para qué decir de él.. Cuando se dio cuenta trato de soltarla, pero ella se aferro mas a él, pero era más que nada para evitar que la viera desnuda, **-Setsu, debes tener cuidado, que hubiera pasado si yo no estaba- **Le dijo con todo el cuidado posible tratando de ser Cain, aunque en esas circunstancias era casi imposible, la tenía a su merced, desnuda, en contacto con su piel (Aun estaba solo con pantalones). Ella estaba roja… a tal punto que ya no pudo más de la vergüenza y cayo inconsciente, cuando sintió que lo soltó, se dio cuenta que se desmayo, ahora él era quien no sabía qué hacer… no pidió dejarla ahí, así que con todo el temor la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, trato de no mirarla, pero era imposible, toda ella era una diosa.. Una Venus y solo él podía verla de esa forma en ese momento… agito su cabeza, y fue en busca de toallas para colocarle encima y por alcohol para despertarla.

Cuando Kyoko comenzó a recobrar el sentido, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio a Ren..o Cain muy preocupado por ella, pero en el instante se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la cama desnuda tapada con toallas.. lo miro con cara de volver a desmayarse, pero antes que eso pasara el se acerco y le dijo **–Setsu, para la otra debes preocuparte de llevar lo necesario al baño, ahora no entiendo porque te colocas así, si ya te he visto en otras ocasiones cuando eras más pequeños… a claro ahora que eres toda una mujer no quieres que tu nii-san te vea… pero no te preocupes.. Soy TU nii-san- **y le sonrió en el instante. Ante eso Kyoko no sabía si estar enfadada o dar las gracias, ya que tras esas palabras entendía perfectamente que eran para tranquilizarse, como él, Tsuruga Ren, el hombre más guapo se fijaría en ella, una niña tan insignificante, al menos la relajo un poco, pero cuando quiso contestar, el iba saliendo de la habitación y antes de cerrar, ** -Iré a comprar unas botellas de zumo parta ti Setsu, vuelvo inmediatamente, así que vístete y sécate pronto-** dicho esto salió de la habitación, al llegar al ascensor se dio cuenta que su corazón no podía latir más fuerte de lo que ya hacía.. Así que no le dio mucho tiempo de demorar, ya que tal vez no se verían en mucho tiempo debido a sus trabajos.

Kyoko, se seco lo más rápido que pudo y se coloco su pijama, fue de inmediato a la cocina a servir los platos, tratando de convencerse que no pasaba nada y que él no se interesaría mucho en ella, pero esa idea a la vez le dolía, ya que si ella estaba enamorada, pero también estaba consciente que eso no podía ser.

No se demoro mucho en volver y "Setsu" tenía todo listo para cenar, el se sentó a la mesa y mientras comieron no dijeron nada, una vez terminado, ella se levanto a lavar los platos y él se asomo a la ventana.. Cuando ella termino y se acostó en su cama, el también haría lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, y que tal vez esa podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría con ella y no podía desaprovecharla…

Ella ya se había acostado, así que Cain se acerco a su cama y acostó al lado de ella, quien lo mito atónita **-Setsu, mi casa esta toda mojada, no puedo dormir ahí, así que dormiré contigo - **acto seguido, la abrazo y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido, ella quedo impresionada, pero no hizo esfuerzo para separarse, a decir verdad esa sensación le gustaba, así que se dejo abrazar, así estuvieron ambos mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarles a ambos, después de todo, había sido un día de muchas emociones. Cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida, susurro muy despacio un "Te amo", casi inaudible y antes que ella se durmiera él respondió de la misma forma "y yo a ti", pero ellos ya habían caído en los sueños, por lo cual esa pequeña confesión de ambos paso a ser parte de sus sueños.

Ya eran las 6 am, cuando sonó el despertador del celular de él, por lo cual el movió el brazo y lo apago, volviendo a abrazar a Kyoko, pero esta ya se había despertado, así que se decidió levantarse, pero unos brazos la detuvieron, pero aun así se levanto, busco su ropa, y se metió al baño, se ducho rápido y salió a preparar el desayuno, mientras que el resignadamente se levanto, tomo su ropa y entro bañarse.. Mientras Kyoko estaba preparando el desayuno no podía evitar recordar las últimas palabras de anoche, no sabía si eran parte de su sueño o eran reales pero no importaba ella estaba feliz y quería irse así, ya que no se verían en una semana. Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Ren, no estaba seguro si realmente fue cierto o su cabeza le jugaba una mala broma, pero estaba feliz, había dormido toda la noche con su Kyoko. Cuando salió la miro, se veía tan Sexy con esa mini falda negra de cuero abierta a los lados, y ese corset rojo con encajes negros, aunque la prefería ver mil veces como la diosa de anoche… agito su cabeza para que se le fueran esos pensamientos y se sentó a desayunar. Reinaba el silencio entre ambos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario.. Ya era hora cuando Cain recibió una llamada. Este era Yashiro, quien a pesar que dentro de un par de horas volvería a ser Ren, este jamás lo había llamado cuando estaba como Cain, así que le respondió. **–Ren, cof cof perdón Cain-Sama –**con un dejo de burla **- por orden del Presidente, necesito que ambos estén aquí a las 8 a.m., Sawara-san trato de comunicarse con Kyoko, pero el teléfono marca como apagado, así que dile por favor que ella debe estar presente, pero deben presentarse como Ren y Kyoko. Jelly se encuentra esperándolos para su transformación, así que lo espero.. Cain-sama, cof cof-** Corto la llamada, y le transmitió el mensaje, acto seguido terminaron con el desayuno, y bajaron con sus cosas hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraban 2 avant, una para Kyoko y otro para Ren. Se subieron y mientras se cambiaban, estos fueron llevados a LME de forma separada, primero llego Ren y unos minutos más tarde llego Kyoko.

Ren ya se encontraba en la oficina de Lory, un tanto nervioso por ver a Kyoko nuevamente, pero cuando ella entro, cruzaron las miradas, ella un tanto sonrojada y el asombrado ya que ella llevaba puesta "Odette" En su cuello, acto seguido se saludaron, nerviosos ambos, y se sentaron, toda esta escena fue vista por el Presidente, quien no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verlos, en eso entro Yashiro- san y Sawara –san, que se sentaron en los sillones de los costados donde estaban esto.

**-Ren-san, Mogami-kun, les informo que sus itinerarios sufrieron algunas modificaciones para esta semana, así que les puedo que me presten atención-** les dijo con un tono algo serio, pero con sus ojos brillantes, ambos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo…**-"Que es lo que está planeando esta vez"-, ** el presidente iba a proseguir cuando, se dio cuenta en dos detalles, en el collar de ella y en la marca de él…

Continuara.


	4. Nuevos Retos

Capitulo 4: Nuevos Retos

-Ren-san, Mogami-kun, les informo que sus itinerarios sufrieron algunas modificaciones para esta semana, así que les puedo que me presten atención- les dijo con un tono algo serio, pero con sus ojos brillantes, ambos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo…-"Que es lo que está planeando esta vez"-,el presidente iba a proseguir cuando, se dio cuenta en dos detalles, en el collar de ella y en la marca de él…

El presidente no pudo seguir hablando ya que él sabía que lo que ese collar significaba…

***INICIO FLASBACK***

Hace par de años atrás cuando Kuon era un niño de aproximadamente unos 11 o 12 años, en una visita que les hizo a Kuu y Julie, le llamo la atención que dibujara muchos cisnes de diferentes formas, él se acerco y le pregunto porque dibujaba tantos cisnes, a lo que Kuon respondió: **-Tío Lory, este cisne representa el alma de mi princesita, así que cuando sea grande, iré a buscarla a Japón y le regalaré un collar con la forma de un cisne… así que por eso dibujo el más lindo… porque ella es la niña más linda del mundo y cuando estemos juntos quiero que sea mi esposa cuando grande-… **le dijo un pequeño Kuon algo inocente y ruborizado a su "Tío"… Este sonrió con la inocencia que se lo decía…

***FIN FLASHBACK**

Esta recordando ese episodio cuando escucho la voz de Kyoko…**-Presidente, se encuentra bien?- **La miro y le sonrió amablemente a Kyoko y luego le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a Ren, este se asusto.. Aun no entendía porque esa sonrisa, pero estaba seguro que nada bueno pasaría.

**-Presidente como es eso que los horarios de Ren y Kyoko-chan serán modificados?-** Preguntaba un Yashiro con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cara.

**-Les explico, Kyoko debe viajar a Hokkaido para grabar unas escenas de Box-R, y además de eso se grabara un MV para la promoción de la Serie, donde además participara Ren- **Mientras decía esto, a todos se les cayo la cara, Yashiro no estaba enterado de ese trabajo de si representado, ya que él debía hacer unas sesiones de fotos para grandes marcas de ropa de hombre, y Kyoko se estaba haciendo una madeja en su cabeza, ya que al menos pensaba que no vería a Ren en una semana, y así ella podría pensar y analizar qué es lo que haría a partir de ahora con esos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, no obstante esto no la ayudaba en nada… apenas se habían visto como Ren y Kyoko. A Ren no le sorprendía para nada, sabía que este era el juego del Presidente y no iba a descansar hasta llegar a su objetivo y el tenía muy claro cuál era.

**-Señor Presidente, Ren tiene que viajar a Osaka, que pasara con las sesiones de fotografías-** preguntaba un nervioso Yashiro, ya que era una semana entera donde harían las sesiones para diferentes campañas.

–**Yashiro-san, de eso no te preocupes, me llamaron para informarme que las locaciones serán en Hokkaido también, y además de eso quieren que Kyoko participe en un comercial para el lanzamiento de "TENTACION", la nueva fragancia de Dior para hombres y mujeres y este será protagonizado por mis dos actores estrellas.**

Kyoko y Ren se miraron sorprendidos. Ren sabía exactamente como eran ese tipo de comerciales, y Kyoko recordaba como era el ultimo comercial que vio de Dior… le dio un escalofrío al pensar en el tipo de comercial que podría llegar a hacer y más aun si lo protagonizaba con Ren.

**-Bueno, les pido que se retiren Mogami-kun, Ren favor esperen afuera- **Les decía mientras con la mano les indicaba la puerta, estos estaban mirando atónito al presidente, no entendían que era lo que estaba tramando, nada bueno tendría que ser eso sí, ambos se pararon y cuando iban saliendo el presidente les dijo **- Por cierto Mogami-kun, Yashiro-san será tu manager también estos días, así que espera afuera para que se coordinen Yashiro-san, Ren y tu-** Le decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, se giro y se acerco a hablar con Sawara-san y Yashiro-san.

Ren y Kyoko salieron afuera, esperando a que saliera Yashiro-san, había un silencio incomodo, de pronto Kyoko miro el cuello de Ren y se alarmo, **-Tsu… Tsuruga-san… la marca…el cuello…se ve…-** Kyoko estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, ella le había dejado esa marca en el cuello, y él no se la había tapado. Ren la miraba extasiado como se sonrojaba por esa situación, intencionalmente no se la había tapado para que ella viera la marca y de esa noche. Estaba viendo ese sonrojo, cuando además vio que Kyoko aparate de llevar la cadena de "odette" llevaba el anillo, como las mangas de las blusa de ella eran largas a simple vista no se veía, y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz, nunca pensó que su Kyoko llevara esas cosas, le dio un grado de esperanza, al fin y al cabo se lo había dado a Kyoko aunque en ese momento era Setsu.

**-Mogami-san, no te preocupes por eso, pero dime porque llevas puesto lo que te regale-** le decía Ren con una mirada de emperador de la noche. Kyoko estaba roja… no sabía qué hacer en eso salió Yashiro-san, Ren lo miro con una cara de asesino, siempre tenía que importunar en el momento menos indicado. Yashiro-san, no entendió al principio porque Ren lo miro de esa forma, pero al ver a Kyoko roja, entendió que había interrumpido "algo"·.

**-Kyoko-san, Ren, el presidente ya me dio sus agendas para las próximas dos semanas, así que como ya tienen listas sus maletas, no vamos directamente al aeropuerto ya que debemos estar lo más pronto posible-** mientras les decía esto, iban ya caminando hasta las afuera de LME, ya que los llevarían hasta ese lugar.

**-Yashiro-san, etto.. Porque será Ud. Mi manager, yo no lo necesito, además Ud. Es el manager de Ren y yo...-**

**-No te preocupes Kyoko-san, eso no debe preocuparte a ti, además debemos apresurarnos debemos llegar pronto a Hokkaido, ya que hoy comienza la grabación del MV para el tráiler de Box-R, que recuerda que pronto saldrá al aire- **Le decía un Yashiro todo feliz, mientras caminaban iban camino al aeropuerto en uno de los vehículos de LME.

Mientras iban camino, Kyoko y Ren evitaron mirarse, ya que Yashiro iba muy atento a ellos, estos no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían una vez llegado a Hokkaido. Tomaron el avión, por cosas del destino (o prefabricadas por el Presidente), se fueron juntos en el avión, pero para evitar que Ren le hiciera preguntas se tomo una pastilla para dormir que tenía en casos de emergencia, ya que no le funcionaria solo hacerse la dormida.

Llegando a Osaka, Kyoko aun estaba profundamente dormida por la pastilla, y Ren no había conseguido despertarla, ellos iban en primera clase, y solo iban los tres, pero Yashiro se había levantado para bajar ya quería dejarle ese trabajo a Ren, pero al verla tan indefensa a delante de él, mirando esos labios tan puros, que debían saber a miel, que lo invitaban a probarlos, lo tenían loco, al tal punto que ya no pudo controlarse más, _"total esta totalmente dormida, pensara a lo sumo que solo fue un sueño"_- se decía así mismo_, _ y le dio un pequeño beso, y al separarse se dé da cuenta que Kyoko comienza a despertarse, de alguna manera esa escena le causo algo de risa, ya que recordó el cuento infantil de la "Bella Durmiente", donde ella era la princesa y él, su príncipe que la despertaba con su beso, Kyoko se despertó y al verlo se puso roja, ya que estaba justamente que era despertada como la princesa Aurora y era besada por su príncipe, que era Ren, se puso de roja a más no poder, y por su parte Ren estaba embobado viéndola así, y a su vez riendo mentalmente por pensar algo así.

** -Mogami-san, hemos llegado a Hokkaido, debemos bajar ya, Yashiro-san está esperando-** mientras sonreía como emperador de la noche, ante eso, Kyoko se paro miro hacia todos lados buscando al manager, al no verlo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió casi corriendo aun roja hacia la salida del avión, lo mismo hizo Ren atrás de ella.

Al bajar, los esperaba Yashiro, estos lo alcanzaron y se fueron directo a un vehículo que los esperaba, se dirigieron a la locación actual de Box-R, que en esos momentos se encontraban en la Torre de Sapporo. Al bajar del auto, Kyoko estaba maravillada, durante todo el camino fue mirando el paisaje, era un lugar maravilloso, nuca había estado ahí, en la Quinta ciudad más grande Japón, capital de la Prefectura de Hokkaido, parecía una niña pequeña, pero al ver la torre de Sapporo, quedo mas maravillada aun, Ren estaba mirándola con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba al verla así, todo esto mirado por un misterioso e intrigado manager.

Al llegar al lugar de grabación, notaron el revuelo que tenían las mujeres, pero en cuanto entraron, el director se les acerco llevándoles una oficina, para explicarles el itinerario del día de hoy.

**-Buenos días Kyoko-san, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Bueno les cuento como será el día de hoy, y pongo toda mi confianza en que será todo un éxito- **Les decía un emocionado director**-Hoy grabaremos el tráiler promocional de Box-R, así que les contare que harán en el video- **Ren y Kyoko se miraron sorprendidos pero inmediatamente volvieron a fijar la mirada en el director, quien comenzaba a darle unos guiones a cada uno **-Bien ahí tienen el libreto, Kyoko-san, la Natsu que debes interpretar hoy debe tener el máximo de sensualidad, ya que tendrás la historia es la siguiente, Ren interpretara a Shun, un chico mayor, que también es su vecino y siempre ha estado enamorado secretamente de Natsu, siempre la ha mirado esperando el día en que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a esa chica que por años el ha admirado, hasta que un día, ella golpea su puerta, puesto que ella sabía que ese chico la miraba desde hace mucho tiempo, y tenía una idea del porque la miraba cuando salía, cuando llegaba, y de cierta forma le causaba curiosidad y en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer, así que va hasta el departamento del Shun, quien se sorprende al verla, ya que además ella entra como si estuviera en su casa. Ella cierra la puerta y comienza a acercarse a él de forma muy sensualmente, bueno Natsu al verlo tan nervioso, comienza a acercase al punto de rozarle los labios con los de ella y comienza a realizar un juego de seducción pero masoquista, ya que él intenta acercase pero ella no lo deja, sometiéndolo a sus juegos, hasta que al final lo besa apasionadamente estando arriba de él, pero luego de eso, se para, le guiñe un ojo y sale del departamento dejándolo solo…. Bueno esa es la idea principal de cómo debe comenzar y terminar, pero Kyoko-san -** le dirige una mirada seria **– Debes improvisar todo el juego masoquista como una tortura, así tal cual lo haría Natsu, eso te lo dejo en tus manos-** le decía el director mientras sonreía emocionado por lo que ese video seria.

Todos están impresionados con ese guion, Ren no sabía cómo podría controlarse con ese juego, Kyoko no podía imaginar en hacerle algo así a Ren y Yashiro estaba con los ojos abiertos, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta, entrando un chico conocido por todos en esa habitación junto con su manager, todos se quedaron mirando con ojos de sorpresa.

En eso el director se levanta y se dirige al chico**-Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san, les presento al Fuwa Sho, él es quien escribió la canción y también participara en el MV, puesto que mientras Ud. Graban la escena el estará presente cantando el tema- **le decía un director muy serio pero muy emocionado.

**-QUEEEEEE!- ** Fue lo que se escucho al unísono decir Kyoko, Ren y a Sho... todos estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que no olvidaban los últimos acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero sobre todo por lo sucedido en dia anterior… pero lo peor estaba por comenzar ese dia…

Les pido mil disculpas por el atraso de este capítulo, pero estoy con mi tesis y debo estar algo concentrada.

Espero que las haya gustado el capitulo, y les prometo que los que se viene esta mucho mejor..

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y el próximo capítulo lo subiré muy pronto…


	5. 5 Acciones Inesperadas

Antes de comenzar, debo aclarar que actualizase el capitulo 4, ya que gracias a Lucas Cole, me di cuenta que los envié a Osaka, cuando debían ir a Hokkaido, Ya había mandado a Sho… así que lo corregí. Claro que también aclaro que es a la capital de Hokkaido, Sapporo donde están, pero como ya mencione una torre, opte por dejarla…

Bueno como siempre aclaro que solo esta historia es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura-Sensei.

Espero que les guste porque puse mucho corazón en el desarrollo de este capítulo.

**Capitulo 5: Acciones Inesperadas**

-QUEEEEEE!-Fue lo que se escucho al unísono decir Kyoko, Ren y a Sho... todos estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que no olvidaban los últimos acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero sobre todo por lo sucedido en día anterior… pero lo peor estaba por comenzar ese día…

El director no sabía el porqué de esa reacción, el no sabía que estos chicos se conocían de antes, así que no le parecía mal tener al gran actor de Japón, una promesa como Kyoko y al Idol del Visual del Momento Fuwa Sho en el MV del lanzamiento para la promoción de BOX-R.

**- Se conocen?- **pregunto un desconcertado director, eso hizo que todos lo miraran, alguno con cara de desconcierto, otros con cara de asesinos, que hizo que tragara pesadamente saliva.

** - Director, lamentablemente hemos tenido malos encuentros con Sho-kun, es por eso de la reacción, pero no se preocupe, haremos un buen trabajo- **decía un Ren con un aura oscura, mirando fijamente a Sho y con su sonrisa falsa, Sho entendió que ese era un reto directo, así que él no quedaría atrás.

**- Director no se preocupe, yo soy el Gran Fuwa Sho, así que todo saldrá esplendido- **Decía un Sho seguro y devolviendo la misma mirada a Ren.

Todo era observado por una aterrada Kyoko, no entendí que pasaba, ya que ella nunca se entero de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial en referencia a Sho, pero en vista que Ren dijo que no habría problemas, ella decidió confiar en su "Sempai" así que con la postura que Natsu tendría, se levanto con toda la gracia de una modelo, acomodándose su cabello y colocando su mano en la cadera derecha, esta acción, sorprendió a todos, pero de sobremanera a un rubio cantante y a su manager, jamás pensó que ella, esa mujer plana, podría tomar una actitud realmente seductora, solo a quien no sorprendió fue al Director, quien ya se había a acostumbrado a "Natsu".

**-Muy bien director, entonces comencemos lo más pronto posible, tengo una agenda muy ocupada estos días, por lo cual se que estas escenas que grabara acá no tienen mayor implicancia con Natsu, así que iré a cambiarme para la grabación del MV- **dicho esto, camino hacia la puerta ignorando a Sho, pero si saludando a Shouko,todos quedaron sorprendido con "Natsu", incluido Ren, que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla "actuar", quedo muy complacido, ya que esa forma de caminar era la que él había ensañado.

**-Si me disculpan, iré a hacer lo mismo- **dijo Ren saliendo atrás de Kyoko, siendo seguido por Sho, quien no esquivo a su manager, pero al salir no vio ni a Kyoko ni Ren, se habían ido muy rápido. **–Maldición, pero ya tendré la oportunidad de enfrentarte Kyoko-** Decía un Sho en modo demonio Deva, sabía que si hacia un escándalo traería mas consecuencias, por lo que decidió a aprovechar algún momento para encarar a Kyoko.

Todos ya estaban listos, comenzarían grabando las escenas donde ella llegaba al departamento, y él la veía siempre por la ventana, esas escenas no tuvieron grandes problemas y salían a la primera, ya que eran escenas simples.

**-Muy bien, las escenas han salido a la perfección, por lo que comenzaremos con la escena principal-** decía el director muy entusiasmado.

Por otra parte Yashiro, estaba ansioso a la grabación de esas escenas, para las cuales ya estaba preparado, ya que siempre portaba su cámara, con la cual grababa todo lo que hacía su representado, pero esta ocasión, también debía enviar el "informe" al presidente.

**-Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones!- **Gritaba el director, todos estaban listos **–Acción!- **grito el director.

Shun salía de la ducha, llevaba un pantalón de buzo gris y una sudadera negra ajustada a su cuerpo que marcaba su bien trabajado abdomen y brazos, y alrededor de su cuello una toalla con la que secaba su pelo, en eso tocan el timbre de su departamento, sale a abrir, y se lleva una gran sorpresa, puesto que su amada Natsu, era quien estaba parada en el marco de su puerta, el estaba enamorado de ella desde que volvió, ya que ella se había ido a un viaje por casi 5 años fuera de Japón con sus padres por negocios, y habían vuelto hace un año, desde que la había vuelto a ver, se había se había enamorado perdidamente, pero como él era mayor, pues el ya estaba en la universidad y ella aun era una estudiante de instituto, no se atrevía a hacer nada, solo se limitaba a verla desde la ventana. Aunque sabía que era una chica que le gustaba hacer sufrir, en el fondo el quería creer que aun existía aquella niña inocente y pura que había sido antes, cuando ellos eran unos niños aun y jugaban en el parque cercano.

Natsu, entro sin el permiso de Shun, ella sabía que él la observaba y de cierta forma a ella eso la excitaba, así que sin más, cerró la puerta y lo poso su mano en el pecho de él, llevándolo a la sala (mientras esto ocurría, un rubio cantante la seguía y cantaba), este choco con el sillón cayendo sentado en el, mirando desconcertado a Natsu, quien lo miraba con deseo, de pronto ella se acerco, tomándolo de la sudadera y acercándole a ella bruscamente, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios (todo siendo observado por el rubio cantante, que en ese momento se encontraba a un costado del sillón) pero así como lo tomo lo jalo hacia atrás, ella vestía su uniforme escolar pero estaba con unas botas taco aguja, así que levanto una pierna posando sus zapatos en el espacio que quedaba en el sillón y la entrepierna del chico, este estaba totalmente aturdido por las acciones de ella, pero comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia y trato de abrazarla, pero ella se limito a simplemente a golpear las manos del chico, y este entiendo no lo intento otra vez, Natsu, lo volvió a tomar de sudadera para levantarlo y con su pierna aun en el sillón tiro de este hacia atrás, dejando más espacio para tirarlo bruscamente de él en el piso (todos miraban desconcertado la escena, pero el director estaba encantado con lo que estaba viendo, Natsu cumplía con las expectativas que él quería).

En el instante en que Shun cae al piso, ella se coloca a los costados aun de pie, mirándolo detenidamente, (Ren aun estaba sorprendido, estaba demasiado feliz pero tenía que disimular y Sho no daba crédito, pero no iba a ceder a equivocarse), el intenta tomar sus piernas para acarícialas, pero ella ante esa acción cae bruscamente sobre el abdomen de él, lo que hace que gima de dolor, eso éxito aun mas a Natsu, que comenzó a sacarle la sudadera lentamente y muy seductoramente a Shun, quien estaba desconcertado con esa acción, no entendía aun lo que pasaba, por un lado quería terminar todo y sacarla del departamento, por otro lado quería tomarla y hacerla suya, cuando logro sacarle la sudadera, el aun acostado en suelo y ella sentada arriba de él, quien sentía el roce de su piel con la de ella, ella comenzó un festival de besos por su abdomen, por sus pectorales cuello, marcando por todos lados con su labial besos en el, dejando intencionalmente un beso en "la marca" del cuello también, acto que paso desapercibido por todos, (excepto Ren), mientras ella lo besaba le sostenía los brazos de él para que no la tocara, pero en eso, cuando ya comenzaba a zafarse de ella, esta lo beso apasionadamente (todos quedan en Shock, pues Sho ya había salido de escena y era el junto con un manager quienes eran los mas sorprendidos) él estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, en eso, ella termina el beso mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior, para lamerle la mejilla y posteriormente el lóbulo de la oreja, esto lo dejo en blanco, cuando logro reaccionar, se dio cuenta que ella se había levantado y se arreglaba la falda, el trato de incorporase sentándose, pero ella le tomo el cabello tirándoselo hacia atrás, le guiño el ojo derecho y le hizo un gesto con el dedo de silencio, le dio un corto beso en los labios, lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, el aun estaba en sentado mirándola como salía, ella se volvió por última vez hacia el y le sonrío, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era una sonrisa lujuriosamente macabra, acto seguido, ella salió y cerró la puerta.

**- CORTEEEN!- ** grito el director, todos estaba aun en shock, pero el estaba completamente satisfecho, pues todo salió en una sola toma, solo faltaba grabar unas imágenes de Sho solo y podrían editar el video, estaba agradecido y feliz.

Sho estaba furioso, ella no podría haber actuado de esa forma, no podía entender que esa chica plana, que lo había dejado con la boca abierta cuando la volvió a ver vestida de Natsu antes de comenzar las grabaciones haya sido realmente su amiga de la infancia, trato de seguirla, pero el director lo llamaba para grabar sus escenas.

Yashiro estaba con la boca abierta aun, no daba crédito que Kyoko-chan haya besado de esa forma a Ren, aunque haya sido en la interpretación pero aun no entendía como Ren no había hecho nada, estaba asombrado por su capacidad de autocontrol.

Ren aun no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, pero en cuento se incorporo, salió tras de Kyoko quien se había ido casi corriendo a su camerino improvisado en una de las oficinas de la torre, pero con la elegancia de Natsu, Ren sabia, que Kyoko estaría con un caos en su cabeza por lo que había hecho, lo más probable es que estuviera culpándose o llorando y pidió permiso golpeando la puerta para entrar, pero en vista que Kyoko no respondió, este se preocupo y entro, ya que esta no estaba con seguro, pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver a Kyoko quien estaba sentada en un sofá, mirando a la nada, bellamente sonrojada y tocándose los labios. En ese momento la miro fijamente, sabía que esa reacción no era propia de Kyoko, no al menos la que se cerraba al amor, pero esa actitud era de una chica enamorada, o al menos eso quería creer.

** -Mogami-san - **le hablo él, pero ella no lo escucho, entonces antes de acercase, coloco seguro a la puerta y camino a ella **–Kyoko-chan- **ella lo miro sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que él había entrado al camerino.

**- Tsu..Tsuu…Tsuru..Tsuruga-san!- ** grito una chica con un rojo escarlata en la cara, con lo avergonzada no se dio cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre, **- yo.. yo… yo.. le pido disculpas, por lo que le hice, me debe odiar-** grito ella, el solo atino a sonreír, ella lo miro desconcertada.

**-Kyoko-chan, debemos hablar-** le dijo Ren con una seductora pero suave sonrisa, ella quedo en con los ojos abiertos,**-Necesito que me tomes atención a lo que te diré-** le dijo un Ren algo más tierno.

Mientras que en otro punto del lugar de grabación comenzaba a desesperarse un rubio cantante quien ya había notado la ausencia de ambos actores y el manager de uno de ellos también.

Mientras que en Tokio, un personaje muy peculiar revisaba su correo y mientras leía una sonrisa de medio lado comenzaba a asomarse en su cara **–Así que ya comenzaste Mogami-kun-**

Espero que les haya gustado, mientras escribía la escena me imaginaba la canción DEVIL SIDE de VAMPS…

Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero se viene mi examen final y tal vez me demore un poco así que desde ya pido disculpas si me llego a demorar pero prometo no abandonar…

Muchas gracias por los review y por poner en favorito mis historia…


	6. Dia Blanco

*Asomándose con una banderita blanca*, Sumimasen mina-san, no tengo excusas por no haber actualizado, di hace un mes mi examen de titulo jeje y la verdad es que me tome un descanso.. solo leí… sumimasen, sumimasen.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y espero no defraudarlos. También subiré el segundo capítulo de mi otro fic Caminos diferentes, Mismo destino.

Ah tratare de subir los pronto el capitulo y nuevamente sumimasen.

**Día Blanco**

**-Kyoko-chan, debemos hablar-** le dijo Ren con una seductora pero suave sonrisa, ella quedo en con los ojos abiertos,**-Necesito que me tomes atención a lo que te diré-** le dijo un Ren algo más tierno.

Mientras que en otro punto del lugar de grabación comenzaba a desesperarse un rubio cantante quien ya había notado la ausencia de ambos actores y el manager de uno de ellos también.

Mientras que en Tokio, un personaje muy peculiar revisaba su correo y mientras leía una sonrisa de medio lado comenzaba a asomarse en su cara **–Así que ya comenzaste Mogami-kun-**

**-Kyoko-chan, necesito hablar contigo- **Le dijo Ren, algo confuso, pues Kyoko estaba algo, como decirlo, consternada.

**-Etto, Tsuruga-san, me ha llamado por mi nombre- **Kyoko recién había reaccionado a que Ren la llamara por su nombre.

**-Kyoko, no le des importancia eso, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí, podemos salir un momento?-**Ren la miraba esperando una respuesta.

**-Tsuruga-san, estamos en medio del rodaje, no podemos salir- **Kyoko evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Kyoko, tenemos una hora de descanso, no hay que volver a grabar por el momento- **Ren ya estaba comenzando a irritarse en vista de la evidente evasión. **–Veo que me quieres evitar, bien Kyoko no me dejar alternativa- **Kyoko lo mira sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, pero se sorprende aun mas cuando este la toma y la coloca en su hombro, para salir del camerino, para salir de ese lugar.

**-Ehh Tsuruga-san que hace- **Kyoko algo sorprendida comenzaba a moverse para que soltara, pero era en vano, Ren entre mas ella se movía, mas la fuerte la sostenía.

**-Kyoko, esta vez nada impidiera que hablemos como Ren y Kyoko, sin los hermanos Heel de por medio- **Le decía mientras salían del camerino.

De pronto, se ven interrumpidos por un rubio cantante, quien miraba con evidente odio s Ren.

**-Cretino, que crees que estás haciendo, donde pretendes que vas con esa maldita mujer- **Sho estaba desesperado, necesitaba de una vez hablar con Kyoko.

**- Quien te crees que eres?- **Ren estaba realmente molesto por la forma en la que menciono a Kyoko.

**-Maldito Shoutaro, puedes dejarme en paz de una vez por todas… Por dios entiende que ni tengo nada que hablar contigo, Ren-san me puedes bajar por favor- **Ren a pesar de que no quería accedió a la petición de Kyoko.

**-Nunca te dejare en paz y lo sabes Kyoko- **Sho estaba más que molesto, porque a pesar que Ren bajo a Kyoko, esta lo llamo por su nombre y este la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

**-Por dios Shoutaro, sabes esto es desgastante, en este momento Ren y yo tenemos un descanso y saldremos fuera de aquí, contaminas el aire- **Kyoko tomo la mano de Ren y comenzó a caminar, Ren iba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, primero lo llamo por su nombre, segundo permitió que la abrazara y por último fue ella quien lo tomo de la mano y salió del lugar con él.

Shoutaro no les iba a permitir que se fueran así solamente, pero Shouko-san, quien vio todo, se lo impidió llevándose al cantante de nuevo al estudio ya que estaban terminando de grabar cuando él se fue "al baño".

Mientras tanto Kyoko aun llevaba a Ren de la mano, bajaron por el ascensor, y salieron del edificio, como a esa hora no había tantas personas transitando no les fue difícil salir y pasar algo desapercibidos. Pero de un momento Kyoko se paró en seco, haciendo que Ren también se detuviera chocando con ella, había mirado una tienda y vio su reflejo, y le entro un pánico, de apoco se fue girando para mirar a Ren, pero antes de llegar a verlo, lo soltó y se arrodillo para pedirle perdón.

**-Tsuruga-san, perdóneme por mi atrevimiento, soy una tonta, por favor, si quiere tíreme al mar o donde sea, pero perdone mi atrevimiento- **Kyoko decía tanta rápido sus disculpas que poco le entendió Ren, pero sabia a que se refería.

**-Kyoko-san, por favor levante sí?, no tengo nada que perdonar, me has hecho muy feliz- **Ren le daba una sonrisa demasiado honesta.

**-Como?-**Kyoko lo miraba confundida mientras se levantaba.

**-Así es, pero para explicarte la razón, acompáñame a un lugar-** Kyoko asintió con la cabeza,

Saco un par de lentes, le dio un a Kyoko y los otros se los puso él, también saco una gorra llamo a un Taxi.

En menos de 5 minutos estaban entrando a un pequeños restaurant, Ren había tomado la mano de Kyoko en todo momento. Al entrar te llamo la atención que a pesar de la hora (3:00 pm) no hubiera nadie.

El encargado los llevo a una mesa que estaba elegantemente arreglada , había velas y por donde miraran había rosas rojas.

**-Tomen asiento, enseguida le traeremos la comida-** Les dijo el encargado.

**-Tsuruga-san que es todo esto?- **Kyoko no quería darse esperanzas.

**-Esto es para ti Kyoko-chan- **Ren tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ren corrió la silla para que se sentara Kyoko y luego él se acomodo, llego la comida, hamburguesas con huevos estrellados.

**-Se lo mucho que te gustan, así que no quise elegir otro menú-** Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa Playboy.

**-Tsuruga-san que significa todo esto?-**Kyoko lo mira sorprendida.

**- Te parece si almorzamos y luego conversamos-**Ren solo se limita a sonreír.

Comieron en silencio, pero un silencio que para Ren era satisfactorio, ya que Kyoko estaba sonrojada, e incomodo para Kyoko, pues casi todo el almuerzo Ren la miro de forma tierna pero seductora… como el caballero de la noche.

Cuando terminaron, el camarero se acerco a retirar los platos y les llevo unas frutillas con cremas, mientras comían, Kyoko miraba a Ren y este la miraba a ella casi como examinándola.

**-Tsuruga-san, que es lo que pasa?- **Kyoko ya estaba muy incómoda por la miradas.

Ren dejo de comer las frutillas y coloco una caja azul de terciopelo cuadra en la mesa.

**-Kyoko-san, yo quiero darte esto-** Le dijo un Ren muy nervioso.

**-Que es esto?-**Kyoko estaba sorprendida.

**-Esto es mi regalo por el día blanco- ** Le dijo Ren algo más nervioso que antes.

**-Día Blanco?, porque me daría a mí un regalo por este día?-** le dijo Kyoko, la verdad es que quería saber la respuesta pero le daba miedo.

**-Por dos razones-**Le dijo Ren, comenzando a prepararse.

**-Dos?-**Pregunto Kyoko confundida.

**-Sí, la primera es por el regalo que me diste en el día de San Valentín-** sonriendo

**-Pero eso era un regalo de agra..**-Siendo interrumpida.

**-De agradecimiento, si lo sé, pero fuiste al único que le diste algo especial, no?-**le dijo Ren levantando una ceja.

**-Es porque eres especial-**susurrando pero audible para Ren-** Es porque ud. Me ha ayudado mucho-** Levantándose para una hacer una referencia.

Ren que escucho el susurro aprovecho la instancia.

**-Así que soy alguien especial?-**Le dijo de forma muy coqueta y con una ceja levantada

Kyoko lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos como plato.

**-Respóndeme Kyoko-san-** Le dijo acercándose lentamente.

En vista que Kyoko no responda, decidió seguir, esta vez no se acobardaría, mucho le costo para llegar a esta instancia, mas aun después de probar sus labios.

**-Kyoko la segunda razón por la que te doy este regalo, es porque para mi eres muy especial, no porque eres mi Kohai…. Es porque eres … la mujer…. La mujer que amo- **Le dijo casi gritando lo ultimo.

Kyoko lo miro, estaba impactada, ella también lo amaba, pero será cierto lo que él decía, no será una broma cruel del destino y todo esto es un sueño y ella aun duerme en el hotel que comparte con Ren como los hermanos Heel?.

Ren la miraba, ella estaba mirándolo, pero era como si no estuviera ahí, pensó que ya se había jugado todas sus cartas, y en vista que ella no decía nada decidió pararse e irse, pero ella lo detuvo tomándole su mano.

**-Ren-san, es verdad lo que me dices, esto no es un sueño cierto?- **lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ren se devolvió a ella y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura de ella, le tomo la cara entre sus manos y la beso. Un beso dulce y tierno que ella acepto.

**-Kyoko, te amo, esto no es un sueño, te amo más que nada en la vida-** rompiendo el beso para abrazarla.

**-Ren-san, yo, yo también…yo también lo…lo….lo amo **- diciendo lo ultimo casi en un susurro.

Ren la miro, la abrazo nuevamente y la volvió a abrazar. Luego tomo la cajita que estaba en la mesa para abrirla y mostrarle el contenido.

**-Kyoko, estos son los aros que le hacen juego a tu cadena de odette, y el anillo que traes puesto también pertenece al mismo conjunto, pero es más que eso, porque es un anillo de pareja**-le muestra su mano, pues el también tenía el mismo-**Yo también lo tengo, jamás me lo quitare, porque quiero que seas mi novia.-** le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, la más sincera y honesta.

**-Yo… yo… si..qui- **interrumpida por un golpe fuerte proveniente de la entrada.

Los dos se miran y luego ven a la entrada y ven a aquel personaje acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

QUIEN SERA EL QUE LLEGO A INTERRUMPIR!


End file.
